onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Solid
Merge? Panda said this should be moved in Yomi Yomi no Mi. The way I understood is, that Brook could essentially do this with any sword, not just his cane sword, that's why it should be merged with the yomi yomi no mi. 21:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Its a sword... It works with his soul but still its a sword.. It needs its own page. And yeah Panda, but its his own sword.. He is not gonna use another one. I think it should go under brook's abilities and powers section, i mean it would make sense if it was a weapon everyone uses like the dials but its a weapon made for brook like usopps kabuto slingshot WillofOP 21:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC)WillofOP The way I read it, Brook said the sword was a gift from his managers or something, and that he named it Soul Sword. It should stay it's own page for cataloguing purposes. The only thing I might change is the name. Unless the raw actually says "Soul Sword", it should have its Japanese name. We do that with all the other swords, so this should be no exception. 22:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that was what I understood too: Brook made/received that sword from the Longarm tribe and he named Soul Sword (actually on Mangareader was called "Soul Solid" while on Mangastream "Soul Sword"), that's all. The trick he do with is devil fruit can be mentioned in the devil fruit page too of course. So we can keep this since it's a weapon-article as DP said. By the way, just to be clear, the fact it has a name doesn't make it a meito, since it's a name (for what we know) that Brook gave it (or not?). Putting it in the abilities section of the Yomi Yomi no Mi shouldn't be an issue. Brook uses this sword in the same general way Enel uses his staff, channeling his fruit's power. The only differences being the weapon of choice and the fruit's class. 22:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree, if there is an article about Enel's staff that Oda didn't bother naming it when it first appeared, but in a databook just for curious ones, it should be one for Brook's (one of the protagonists) weapon that Oda do bother naming it and explaining how it works because he considered an important matter for the plot and the evolution of the character.KishinZoro177 01:58, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ehm.... What are we gonna do..? Cause it has been 'candidates for deletion' ... Are we gonna keep it?? Well it seems we are agreeing to keep it, if it's not so discuss it here. I'll remove the tag. Weapon type "Weapon type: Soul-powered Shikomizue" I think the soul-powered is unnecessary, since Brook should be able to do that with any swords, it's not a characteristic of the sword itself. Different sword? Brook said the longarms have "sharpened" the sword. I think this sword is same as the pre-timeskip one. --Klobis 03:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that actually explains why there are no features that would distinguish it from the old sword. 04:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC)